Your Biggest Mistake
by thewaythatyoudo
Summary: Someone actually wants to go on a date with her, someone who doesn't need her to write songs for them, someone who laughs at her jokes and even joins her in telling them. It's not the worst thing that could've happened to her today.


**A/N:** There will be another author's note at the end, but there are just a couple things that I think need to be said before going into this. First is that there will be spoilers for Hunks & Homecoming. Second is that you guys don't need to be intimidated by Gavin. If this story is going anywhere, I think it's pretty clear that it's going towards Austin and Ally. More on that at the end. Now, go forth and read. I hope you guys like it!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Austin and Ally. If I did, then everyone would've been more in character in Hunks & Homecoming. Ha. The title is from the song "Your Biggest Mistake" by Ellie Goulding.

* * *

When he shows that he knows more than a thing or two about music, she's surprised. She knows that she has no right to be, and she's working on not seeming like she's looking down her nose at people, but she can't help it: she's surprised.

The surprise comes from something deep inside of her that she's not proud of. It comes from the part of her that automatically judges people based on what she's used to, what she thinks things are supposed to be like, and for someone who is constantly made fun of for being a pedant and therefore "uncool", she really should've known better.

They talk about music for hours. When she pulls out sheet music and he can actually read it, it's more exciting than it should be and is such a stark contrast to Austin, who played everything by ear. And he's great, he really is, but the fact that he likes to jam random chords and memorize them instead of write them down always frazzled her. Gavin was more like her. He'd studied, put in the time and effort, could translate his thoughts onto paper. The two of them worked together well into the night, and it's just because they want to, not because there's a deadline they have to meet the next day and not because their careers depend on finishing the song. It's just because they want to, and if she feels badly for thinking it, the guilt is gone before she can focus on it too much.

* * *

No topic is off limits between her and Gavin. They go from childhood pets, which launches her into a lengthy monologue about her parakeet, Owen, to school of all things, which her friends would rather drop dead than talk about. When they somehow stumble upon the subject of favorite beverages, she straightens up and turns to face him.

"Okay, don't call me pretentious, but my favorite drink ever is a non-fat chai tea mocha, half soy milk with whipped cream and light caramel drizzle. But-"

"No way, me too!"

She blinks once, twice, three times. She had been fully prepared to defend her drink of choice before remembering that he isn't Austin. He isn't going to start an argument with her about how energy drinks are clearly superior sources of caffeine or about how their packaging, all black and lime green and apparently "freaking awesome looking", is way more interesting than a plastic coffee cup. She shakes her head and smiles softly in return, happy to have another thing in common with him, but now the defensive words have fizzled out on her tongue. She swallows them back, still feeling them in her throat, and doesn't realize how much she'd been looking forward to a friendly debate until it doesn't come.

* * *

Austin's sitting on the counter by the cash register of Sonic Boom like she's told him not to a million times before, Trish is standing next to him, and they are both staring her down like she's plotting the best way to strangle them in their sleep. Her eyebrows furrow in confusion. Had she done something to offend them? Surely not, considering the only thing she's been doing all week is writing the song with Gavin. It's a surprise to see their gazes on her like this, Austin's more like a wounded puppy and Trish's more like she's afraid to scare her away. _What_ was going on?

She approaches them wearily, a mocha in her hand that Austin turns his gaze to. "Uh...how are you guys?" Her voice betrays her suspicion; she's never been too good at purposely being nonchalant and she doubts that she ever will be.

Austin's gaze finally leaves her coffee cup as he responds. "I'm good, great. Just working on a song, you know. Writing. Working on a song and writing. Alone. Trying to. Trying to write alone." There's silence for a few moments and he has a look on his face like he can't believe he just said any of that. She only has time to clear her throat before Trish is answering, too.

"And I've just been doing manager things: talking you up to important people, setting up performances, all of that jazz. Just making sure that no one has any reason to look for a new manager! Because they don't. Really." Trish's grin is so big that it looks painful.

"O...kay. I'll just leave you guys to...that, then." She backs away suspecting that they've both gone a little crazy. She sips on her drink while heading up to the practice room, feeling two pairs of eyes on her back the whole time.

* * *

Gavin asks her on a date. She doesn't feel appalled or disgusted when he does, or any negative emotion, really. Mostly she feels apprehensive, but that's probably because of the absolute disaster that was her and Austin's first and only date. _What the heck_, she thinks. She doubts that a date with Gavin could go any worse, so she agrees.

"On one condition, though," she says. Because she is Ally Dawson; she may be inexperienced at dating, but she likes to think that she is not naive. She will not allow herself to be used like a songwriting monkey.

"Of course," he replies, nodding and looking like the shining example of a perfect gentleman. It makes her feel as if the ball is in her court and she likes it.

"No more writing songs together if we're gonna date. Or, err, go on a date. Multiple dates?" She's rambling but he just smiles in return. She hopes she's not blushing. "I just don't want to even risk possibly mixing work with a relationship." _Again._

"It's fine, Ally. No more songs after this one." His tone is completely sincere. "That is a yes to the date though, right?"

Now it's her turn to nod. "Yes, definitely yes."

For the rest of the day there's a light in her eyes and a bounce in her step. Someone actually wants to go on a date with _her_, someone who doesn't need her to write songs for them, someone who laughs at her jokes and even joins her in telling them. It's not the worst thing that could've happened to her today.

* * *

"Ally, do you still have that bluetooth headset?"

"I think it's up in the practice room, why?"

"Can I use it? I think it'll make me look super professional to Gavin." Ally laughs, but she's still a little proud. She can't remember the last time that Trish has worked this hard for anything. If Trish thinks that a headset is going to help her chances, who is she to judge?

"Yeah, I'll go get it. Just look over the shop for me for like five seconds." She makes a be-right-back motion with her hands before turning to go up the steps.

She only gets the door half open before she stops. His back is towards her and he shows no signs that he realizes she's there. Music fills the room as his fingers glide slowly over the piano keys, a melody so familiar that he doesn't even need to look down to play it. Instead, he's gazing blankly straight ahead. She stares at his blonde hair and doesn't know whether to smile or frown when his voice joins the sound of the piano.

"_Hey, I will always stay by your side forever, 'cause we're better...together._"

For some reason it feels like she's stumbled upon a private moment, so she leaves before he can spot her and shuts the door behind her as soundlessly as possible. Trish looks disappointed when she comes back empty handed.

"Sorry," she says with a little shrug. "It might be in my room somewhere, I'll look for it when I get home."

* * *

**A/N:** Welcome back, and thanks for making it this far! This part is just for me to say that I don't know where this fic is going or if it's even _going _anywhere. If it does, I at least want to see what the next episode is like, because if I introduce Piper then I don't want to completely butcher her character, considering we know nothing about her yet. I want to follow the plot of the show to some degree, I just don't know how much yet. I do know that I don't want to just write a play-by-play of what happens each episode, though. Give me some time to really map out what I'd do if I continue. Until then, thank you for reading and please leave a review if you feel so inclined!


End file.
